Charmed Again
by boycrazy30008
Summary: Wyatt, father of nine year old CHris, and Edward; gets the surprise of his life when a shocking secret comes out. Something ten years in the making. Charmed, Harry Potter, and Twilight crossover. Warning - Mild spanking. Maybe more later. WOn the poll!
1. Heading Out

_Ok this is a three way crossover between Harry Potter, Twilight, and Charmed. The Harry Potter part pops up in about chapter three, but this fic won!_

_Alright this is all the birthdays you need to know for this story. That way you can keep track of ages, and dates._

_Bianca – January 17th, 2003_

_Wyatt – March 26th, 2004._

_Milinda – October 1st, 2006_

_Nick – June 17th, 2010_

_Kaitlynn – February 19th, 2014_

_Seth – October 24th, 2016_

_Harry – July 31st, 2018_

_Edward – August 29th, 2018_

_Bella – September 15th, 2018_

_Paris – November 8th, 2018_

_Chris – November 22nd, 2018_

_Ginny – April 29th, 2019_

Chapter 1

"Chris, baby wake up," Wyatt spoke softly into the ear of his nine year old son. The small child responded with a soft whimper as he receded deeper into the blankets that seemed to engulf his small frame. "Come on buddy wake up. Its time for breakfast." Chris slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes with his fisted hands; making him look even younger than he really was. Chris stood up and walked with his father into the hallway. Wyatt ruffled his hair affectionately as they descended the stairs.

The tantalizing scent of bacon and eggs wafted through the door as they entered the kitchen. The table had already been set and most of the family were already seated. His grandparents Piper and Leo, his "aunt and uncle" Kaitlynn and Seth (Quotes because Kaitlynn was thirteen and Seth was eleven.), and his older brother Edward; which Chris didn't think it should count seeing as Edward was only about three months older than him. Chris seemed to wake up quickly as he sat down at his usual place next to Edward.

"Morning sweety," Piper smiled across the table.

"Morning!" Chris replied as he began to eat the plate of bacon and eggs Wyatt had placed in front of him. Breakfast was naturally animated as Chris and Edward talked non stop about anything and everything. The Hunt that Jasper and Alice had taken Edward on, The talent show Chris would be playing at in a few weeks from now. The video game that they had begged Wyatt to buy, and were halfway through already! Twenty minutes later; when Chris' plate was mostly empty Wyatt placed a small blue and white capsule in front of him. Chris wrinkled his nose at the pill before dutifully swallowing it with a mouthful of milk.

Chris was diagnosed early with severe Bipolar disorder. In 2016 a genetic test was invented to test for bipolar disorder, Chris was tested seven years later by recommendation of his school. It was found that Chris' hormone levels were either always high, or low, on all 4 tests that were taken. He had been placed on a hormone leveling pill shortly after. Whenever Chris didn't have his pill he went between being extremely depressed, manic, irritable, insoluble, clingy, and angry.

"Good boy," Wyatt said kissing the top of Chris' head. He took the empty plate from in front of both Chris and Edward. "Go get ready ok. We have a few places to go today." Chris and Edward stood up and raced towards the stairs calling out a "Kay Dad," over their shoulders.

"Don't run on the stairs!" Wyatt called sternly.

"Sorry Dad," Chris and Edward called as he heard their footsteps slowing.

"I'll run out to Walmart while we're gone. Do you have a shopping list?" Wyatt asked as he placed the dirty plates into the dishwasher.

"No I don't have a list, but we do need milk, and I need a bottle of red rum." Piper said already shooing him out of her way so she could clean. "I want you to go pick up your brother though. Their working on the highway up there and Traffic will be bad, and I don't like him driving in it." Piper said giving Wyatt a pleading look.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll go get him." Wyatt said smiling. Nick was going to be a freshman at the University of California, and had spent the first two weeks of Summer there at a freshman seminar. It had taken both Wyatt, and Nick a month to convince Piper he would be fine there. And still Wyatt had to promise to orb to him if anything went wrong. Which Piper assumed would happen every other day.

"Thanks sweety," Piper said landing a kiss on her sons cheek, before shooing him out of the kitchen. Wyatt turned and headed up the stairs towards his sons rooms. If he was going to pick up Nick then he would have to take his sons with him.

"Chris, Edward! Hurry up, We're gonna go get Nicky!" Wyatt called up the stairs. He heard a slight shuffle upstairs before two nine year old's came rushing down the stairs. Wyatt quickly caught them each around the waist before they reached the floor. "What did I say about running?" Wyatt demanded in a stern tone as he sat the two little boys down. Kneeling so he was their height

"Not to," Was the mumbled answer he received from both boys.

"Sorry Daddy," Edward spoke first.

"Sorry Daddy," Chris spoke next. Only a fraction of a second after Edward.

"Don't do it again," Wyatt said firmly. "Now go get your shoes on." Wyatt said propelling them forward with a smack to their bottoms. Wyatt grabbed his keys and stood bye the door waiting for his boys to come over. He heard slight thumping down the stairs and then the sound of wheels rolling when his youngest brother came rolling on his skate board.

"Bye Wy," Seth said moving to pass him to leave the room.

"Whoa where do you think your going?" Wyatt asked grabbing the back of his shirt as Seth tried to skate past him.

"Kyle's house then to the skate park," Seth said crossing his arms over his chest. He was used to Wyatt's over-protectiveness, but that didn't mean he found it any less annoying.

"Did you ask Mom?" Wyatt asked ignoring Seth's mood.

"Yes Wyatt," Seth snapped. "Can I go now or do you want your other eighteen question!"

"That depends can you drop the attitude," Wyatt said his voice growing firm.

"Sorry," Seth mumbled. Wyatt waved him past knowing it was the best he would get for now. Seth skated past him easily and out the door quickly. Chris and Edward came around the corner talking animatedly.

"Come on guys, We've gotta stop at the gas station, and the dollar store." Wyatt said ushering the two little boys in front of him. They climbed into Wyatt's car; a 2025 Jeep Cherokee. Both boys buckled their own harnesses; something Wyatt had payed to have installed once the boys no longer needed car-seats They replaced the seat belts, and he was told they were much safer. Wyatt climbed into the drivers seat and turned to look at his two sons. "Ready to go?" He asked referring to if they had buckled their harnesses.

"Yeah," Edward answered as Chris nodded his head. Wyatt grinned at them before starting the car, and driving off. Chris and Edward kept up a lively banter between the three of them as they stopped at the dollar store. Wyatt quickly grabbed the items that he needed; also letting both boys get a snack and a drink for the ride, before heading to the gas station and filling up the tank. He had just finished filling up the tank and was reaching for his wallet in his pocket when the door on the other side opened and Chris hopped out. Chris ran around the car stopping a few feet away from Wyatt when he saw the stern look on his face.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell! What did I tell you about getting out of the car when your not supposed to!" Wyatt said sternly. He grabbed the little boys arm and pulled him to his side. Chris knew better than to jump out of the car in a parking lot. Chris' eyes widened and quickly filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, I had to pee, and I was gonna come tell you! I forgot." Chris said sounding near tears at the threat of a spanking. Wyatt let his heart get the better of him and quickly pulled his youngest into his arms in a hug. He knew he shouldn't let the little boy get away with something after promising him a spanking if he did it again, but Chris was his baby. His youngest son and ever since he was born he had always been a Daddy's boy. Edward had always gravitated more towards Esme and Bianca.

Bianca was Chris' biological mother, but Edward's mother had died giving birth to him. She had been full vampire, and had inadvertently gotten pregnant, which was supposed to be impossible.

Okay he knew it sounded weird but neither of the conceptions of his sons was supposed to happen. Not by his standards. It had all been some plan hatched by Bianca's Phoenix Coven. Get the most powerful phoenix in the world pregnant by the twice blessed one. Wyatt had been captured and dragged to the underworld. His blood had been taken and added to the potion. The vampire attacking and inadvertently swallowing some of the potion during a battle had been completely unplanned. A witch had also been involved, but Wyatt knew she had disappeared long before the blood shed.

So at age fourteen he was expecting one baby. Due in late January. So he was surprised when he was some how summoned to the underworld where a familiar face lay dying on the floor. He quickly realized who she was and where he knew her from and what that meant. He had asked if the baby was his, and she had begged him to take care of him. So imagine everyone's surprise, and one persons anger, when he came home with a small newborn in his arms and refused to let anyone touch him. Now Bianca, that was a story for another day. _(In other words I'll write a fic about that later but this one begged to be written first.) _

"Alright buddy calm down," Wyatt said soothingly rubbing Chris' back. He opened the door to Edwards side of the car and motioned his oldest son out of the car. "Come on, you can both go to the bathroom, and then we'll head out." Chris nodded but made no move to release his hold on Wyatt's neck. Wyatt lifted him easily with one arm, and then grabbed Edwards hand with his other before walking across the parking lot.

Yup today would be eventful. He could already tell.

_I really hope you like it! This fic won the pole, and when I get ready to post another story I will put up a second poll!_


	2. Home

_I'm so glad so many people liked this story. I know it was confusing in the first chapter, but if you leave me a question I will answer it, or let you know if its something your not supposed to know yet. If you didn't leave a Anonymous review you can skip the rest of this italisized._

_Carol Linville – I'm so glad you like this story!_

_Hell – I know! They are so adorable!_

Chapter 2

Wyatt glanced towards the backseat through his rear view mirror and smiled softly at the two sleeping boys in the backseat. They were about fifteen minutes from Nick's college now, and Wyatt turned the radio off as he pulled out his phone and dialed Nick.

"Morning sunshine!" Nick answered brightly. Wyatt smirked at Nick's usual greeting.

"Nick, its one in the afternoon." Wyatt said smiling despite himself.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Nick answered.

"Look I'll be there in about ten minutes, so be ready, and be quiet. The boys are sleeping." Wyatt gazed back through the rear view mirror again, smiling at his sleeping sons.

"Aye aye captain," Nick answered, and Wyatt smirked once again.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes, be ready." Wyatt said firmly, knowing his little brother had the habit of being distracted easily.

"Ok Wy, chill!" Nick said and Wyatt could practically feel him rolling his eyes.

"All right brat," Wyatt said smiling despite himself. "See you soon."

"Bye Wy," Nick said and Wyatt heard the click as the line was disconnected. Dropping his phone in the cup holder Wyatt glanced back again, hoping the two boys were still fast asleep. Luck seemed to be on his side today because both boys were still breathing deeply, and didn't seem to have any intentions of waking up soon.

Wyatt turned the car onto the campus, and followed the path he had memorized to Nick's dorm room, and was glad to see his younger brother sitting on the steps with a couple of students. Nick looked up at the sound of the engine cutting off, and Wyatt couldn't help the smile at the sight of his little brothers bright face. Nick waved a quick goodbye to his two friends, before slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder and nearly running to the car. Wyatt climbed out of the jeep, popping the latch on the trunk as he walked around. Nick practically pounced on Wyatt when he ran around to the back of the jeep, and pulled his older brother into a hug.

"I missed you too," Wyatt laughed hugging his brother tightly. Though Nick would never admit it Wyatt knew he got homesick easily. He had made it a point to visit Nick three times within the last two weeks. Once under the claim of taking his brother for his first real night of freedom, and then telling him he wasn't allowed in any clubs alone. The second he simply claimed to need something from his brother, help with a spell that even their aunt Phoebe couldn't seem to get right, which he had ripped up minutes after returning home, and the third time he had stooped low enough to use his own children as an excuse to check on his little brother. Claiming they missed Nick, which they had, but Wyatt knew when Chris asked when Nick was coming back he should have simply told him four days, instead of promising to take them to visit him the next day.

Even his mother thought he was being overprotective, but his parents knew better than to try and persuade him to stop, and Wyatt knew better than to risk it. Nick would let himself get literally homesick, before calling for someone. Wyatt's protective side wouldn't risk that happening.

"So where's Mini-me, and Jaws?" Nick asked throwing his bag into the trunk of the car.

"Sleeping," Wyatt said laughing at the nicknames Nick had given his sons when they were little. Chris had followed Nick around, and emulated the older boy since he learned to crawl, earning him the title of Mini-me. Edward on the other hand had liked to bite anything that got within reaching distance when he was little, and was designated jaws. "And their gonna stay that way until we stop for lunch." Wyatt said his voice semi-firm.

"Got it," Nick said. He seemed disappointed that they had fallen asleep, but not to put out. "Where are we gonna get lunch? I'm starving!"

"I was thinking Texas Roadhouse," Wyatt suggested climbing into the car.

"Alright but its your birthday!" Nick joked shutting his door as Wyatt turned the engine on. Wyatt gave Nick a pointed look and he rolled his eyes as he buckled his seat belt. "Happy?" Nick asked sarcastically.

"Ecstatic!" Wyatt laughed rolling his eyes. After a few bad wrecks in his younger days Wyatt was a stickler for safety. Especially when any of _his kids_ were involved. Everyone jokingly referred to Wyatt's younger siblings as his kids, which Wyatt had no problem with. He had helped raise them. Wyatt eased the car onto the highway, hoping the boys stayed asleep until they at least got to the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Wyatt was glad twenty minutes later when, as he was pulling into the restaurant parking lot; two small sets of eyes opened and gazed sleepily towards the front seat. Both sets perked up instantly when Nick turned around, and they caught first glance of him.<p>

"Hey!" Nick exclaimed. "The munchkins are up!"

"We're not that short!" Both boys replied simultaneously as they continued their usual banter.

"Shorter than me!" Nick said triumphantly.

"Not for long," Edward shot back jokingly.

"Yeah!" Chris said happily. "I grew an inch!"

"Yup," Edward smiled. "Me too!" Wyatt couldn't help but laugh at the excitement their voices held. Mainly because two weeks ago when he had brought them into the hospital for their check ups nothing he said could convince the two boys that their were some good points in going to the doctor. Carlisle normally performed all their check ups, but he had been out of town; and no amount of bribery, threatening, or compliments about the new doctor could convince the two that they were in fact in good hands.

"Are you two hungry?" Wyatt asked breaking up the banter as he parked the car.

"Yes," simultaneous once again.

"Well come on, lets go get some lunch," Wyatt said opening his door, and climbing out of the car. He opened Chris' door, and helped him down from the car, before grabbing his hand, and walking around the car to meet Nick, and Edward. "Alright lets hurry up and eat so we can hit the road!" With that the four headed into the restaurant.

* * *

><p>It was almost ten at night when Wyatt merged off the highway, and into the city of San Francisco. They had ended up stuck in traffic for nearly three hours, and now all all three boys were awake. Chris and Edward were groggy enough that the car was quiet, and Nick was leaning against the passenger side window with his headphones in, and his iphone on full blast. It took another fifteen minutes for Wyatt to pull onto their street, and guide the car smoothly into the driveway. Nick stretched as he sat up, and both boys began unhooking themselves from the car.<p>

"Alright," Wyatt said closing his door, and locking the door. Wyatt turned to look at Chris who had almost immediately latched onto his arm. Both boys became uncharacteristically clingy when tired or sick, and Wyatt had begun to notice it in the car. "You three go upstairs and get into bed." Edward was at his side in a instant, clinging to his free arm and Nick shot Wyatt a questioning gaze. Wyatt shrugged and lead the way to the front door, which he unlocked and ushered all three boys in together.

"Moms up," Nick said seeing the light shining from the kitchen. Wyatt nodded as they all headed into the kitchen.

"Hey," Piper exclaimed hurrying to Nick and enveloping him in a hug. She held onto him tightly before turning to Wyatt and the younger boys. "Whats wrong?" Piper questioned seeing how tightly the boys were clinging tightly to him.

"Not sure, they got kind of quiet a couple hours ago." Wyatt said as Piper knelt down, and placed her hands on each of the little boys foreheads.

"Do you feel ok?" Piper asked stroking each boys cheek affectionately When their heads shook in the negative Piper, and Wyatt exchanged worried gazes. "Tell me whats wrong honey."

"Hurts," Chris whimpered.

"What hurts Peanut?" Piper questioned hiding her worry.

"Back," Chris whimpered leaning forward and practically falling into Piper's embrace. Piper worriedly lifted Chris' shirt to reveal his unmarred back. As far as she could tell, there was nothing wrong with Chris' back.

"Does your back hurt?" Wyatt questioned as he knelt down, and turned Edward to face him. Edward nodded throwing himself into Wyatt's arms. Wyatt lifted Edward's shirt to reveal a completely uninjured back. "Where's dad?" Wyatt asked directing his gaze to Piper.

"Up there," Piper answered her eyes flicking up. Wyatt sighed and let the golden glow seep through his hand, and wash over his sons back. Edward didn't react to the warm glow, and Wyatt looked worriedly to his mother.

"Its not working," He said the worry evident in his tone.

"Lets take a little Tylenol, and we'll have Carlisle check them out in the morning." Piper suggested standing up with Chris in her arms. The boys were still small enough for Piper to be able to lift them with ease. She set Chris on the counter, and Wyatt placed Edward next to him. Piper pulled out a small bottle of children's Tylenol, and measured out a spoon full for each. Edward swallowed his immediately, but Chris shrank back, and kept his mouth closed tightly.

"Bubby, you have to take it," Wyatt said softly standing next to Piper and carding his hand lovingly through Chris' hair. Chris shook his head, tears forming and threatening to spill over. Wyatt sighed, knowing there was only one person who could get Chris to take medicine 100% of the time. "Nick," Wyatt said picking up Edward and moving to the side.

"Got it," Nick said moving forward and hoping up to sit on the counter next to Chris. Wyatt watched as Nick whispered something to Chris. It took a minute, but Chris smiled softly and nodded Nick then handed the spoon back to Chris, who swallowed the liquid with a grimace.

Nick hopped off the counter, and then turned and lifted Chris into his arms. Wyatt sat Edward on his feet, before ushering the three to the living room, and towards the stairs. "Go upstairs and get ready for bed."

"We'll be up in a minute to say good night," Piper said kissing all three boys on the cheek. Piper opened her mouth to speak again. "Wh-

Wyatt fell to his knees. His head felt like exploding. Excruciating pain rang through his entire body, and a screeching ringing screamed through his head. In the distance he could here his mother, and brothers terrified shouts of his name, for his father, and for his aunt Paige to come. He could here the terrified cries of both his sons, but couldn't force his mind to focus past the pain, and panic he felt from the unknown charge. Wyatt felt his mom's hands on his shoulders, but it did nothing to relieve the pain. Wyatt knew he had to do one thing.

And with that he orbed out of the manner, and to an unknown location with only one thought in his mind. He was desperately needed.

_I really hope you all liked the new chapter! I beg of you to review, because I am so nervous about how you all take this story! _


	3. How Dare You

_I really hope you guys aren't to mad about the wait! This chapter has description of the result of child abuse, and some verbal threats but NOTHING graphic! I really hope you all like it! If your review was anonymous than I responded below!_

* * *

><p><em>Casslovesedwardcullen4life – I'm so sorry for the long wait, and I really hope you keep reading!<em>

_CelticWolfster – Sorry for the long wait! I'm also sorry there's not much of an explanation, but next chapter! I really hope your still reading!_

_Hell – So glad you love the interaction!_

_Jokergirl4ever – I'm so glad you think it fits well! I know its a little confusing, but hopefully it will be easier to understand soon! _

_Chipseet – So glad you like it!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The excruciating pain that plagued Wyatt dissipated to an almost bearable level when he rematerialized for the third time, the first time had been somewhere near the ocean, and the second in the middle of an abandoned alley. He was in what appeared to be the living room of a small family, and he took time to notice that it was clearly early morning. Once the pain had disappeared long enough for him to think straight he became aware if a large, extremely fat man screaming profanities at him. It took Wyatt's fogged brain to realize what the man was screaming at him.

"-SWORE FROM THE START I'D HAVE NONE OF THIS NONSENSE IN MY HOUSE! I WONT STAND FOR THIS!" the fat man screamed as he stormed to a small closet near what Wyatt believed to be the front door. With every word the man spoke and step he took the pain in Wyatt's head peaked as if what ever caused his pain was connected to the man. Wyatt took a split second to notice a thin woman, desperately pulling a walrus of a child closer to her. The boy didn't seem to be much older than his own sons. Wyatt was more than shocked when the barrel of a shot gun was swung from the closer and aimed at his chest. Wyatt reacted quickly and on pure instinct when he saw the mans finger move for the trigger. Wyatt threw his hand out and In a split second the fat man found himself being held against the wall by an invisible force.

"VERNON!" the high pitched shriek came from the woman and sent the pain in his head skyrocketing again. Wyatt grasped the side of his head with both hands in a worthless attempt to lessen the crippling pain. The fat man, Vernon was his name, crumbled to the floor now that he was no longer being held in place. Wyatt couldn't help the immature thought that he doubted the cruel man would be able to get off of the floor without help. The agonizing pain in Wyatt's head increased again, nearly bringing him to his knees. "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY HUSBAND!"

"Would you please SHUT UP!" Wyatt snapped angrily! In the back of his mind he was grateful his mother wasn't there. He was in no mood to be scolded over being rude! The woman was either to shocked or to afraid to speak, and simply stood with her mouth gaping open, her arms wrapped around the large child. Wyatt took a a few deep breaths, trying to focus his senses on finding the the reason his pain had lead him here. Wyatt could feel his magic pulling him desperately towards a small cupboard under the large staircase. Wyatt immediately noticed the extremely unnecessary amount of locks that adorned the small door. Wyatt counted seven, and couldn't explain the sickening feeling they invoked. He moved to it quickly, the pain in his head releasing its hold every inch closer he got.

"No!" Wyatt turned quickly to stare at the woman who was practically shaking with fury. Or was it fear? "Your kind left the little whelp here years ago! I won't have you in my house! Leave!" As the woman spoke Wyatt immediately knew she spoke out of pure fear.

"What are you talking about?" Wyatt questioned.

"He's been nothing but trouble since the day you lot dropped him off here!" Her voice was steadily rising to a shriek! "MY BLOODY FREAK OF A SISTER GETS HERSELF BLOWN UP AND I END UP WITH THIS LITTLE BASTARD! THE LITTLE FREAK HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT TROUBLE SINCE THE DAY HE WAS DROPPED ON OUR DOORSTEP! SHOULD HAVE BEEN STRAIGHT TO AN ORPHANAGE WITH HIM-" Suddenly it hit Wyatt. A stomach churning sickness that nearly had him vomiting from the mere thought.

"T-there's a kid in here," Wyatt interrupted her rant in pure shock. The woman gazed shocked at Wyatt! Wyatt immediately reached for the door, blindly pulling at the knob without thinking of the locks. He got instantly annoyed when the door didn't budge and let a small amount of energy burst from his fingers, immediately disintegrating the locks from the door.

"Get away!" Wyatt had less than a second to react and throw his arm up, telekinetically sending the vase that had been aimed at his head smashing into the wall opposite him. Wyatt then pushed the woman against the wall telekinetically.

"MUMMY!" Wyatt cringed at the child's distressed call, but couldn't bring himself to care enough to do more than glance at the boy. Wyatt pulled the door to the small closet only, taking in the heart stopping scene before him.

The little boy that lay curled up on the bare, stained mattress looked no older than his own sons. Every inch of his exposed skin was covered in bruises, and scratches. He wore a pair of baggy pajama pants that fell well past his feet, and a thin light gray t-shirt that was at least three sizes to large. Wyatt could clearly see the horizontal lines where blood had seeped through his shirt. The little boys stared up at Wyatt with wide terrified eyes. It took everything Wyatt had to not immediately pull the boy to him, and heal him.

"Oh god," Wyatt muttered quietly. He knelt down so that he was eye level with the terrified child. "Hey buddy, can you tell me your name?" The little boy simply stared at Wyatt with fear in his eyes. Then Wyatt noticed how the little boys eyes flickered fearfully behind Wyatt where he knew the houses other inhabitants were located. "Hey buddy look at me," Wyatt said softly drawing the little boy's attention back to him. "Their not going to hurt you anymore, I promise." Wyatt could see the disbelief in the little boy's eyes. "Can you tell me your name?" For a minute it seemed like the little boy would once again deny him the simple request.

"H-Harry," the frail voice came just as Wyatt was about to give up hope on getting this piece of information.

"Hi Harry, I'm Wyatt." Wyatt forced a small gentle smile on his face even though deep down he wanted nothing more than to hurt the people who could do this to the little boy. "Can you come out of there, and let me see your back." Wyatt knew he was moving very quickly, and as much as he didn't want to scare the little boy, he wanted to heal his injuries even more. Harry seemed to think for a minute before slowly attempting to push himself up. Wyatt reached out and gently lifted Harry up, and into a sitting position. He pulled him into a standing position seconds later at the startled look of pain that flew into Harry's eyes when he was sat down. Wyatt cradled the boy against his chest, making soft shushing noises, and hiding the surprise he felt when the little boy's arms wrapped tightly around his neck, and the face turned and buried itself in. "I'm going to make it better ok," Wyatt said softly. His heart broke for this little boy. "It wont hurt in a minute ok."

"Ok," Harry's voice was soft, and tugged at Wyatt's heart strings. As Wyatt let the warm golden glow flow from his hand. He was slightly surprised at how little effort he had to put into healing the little boy. It was as easy as healing his own sons, or siblings. He watched as the bruises that littered the small boy's body faded into nothing. Harry relaxed into Wyatt's hold as the pain that had wracked his body melted away. Harry hesitantly opened his eyes, and glanced up at the man who had somehow taken his pain away. Harry's eyes widened, and a small scream of fear escaped his throat as he caught sight of something. Wyatt turned in time to see Vernon stalking towards them with the shot gun once again.

Wyatt reacted before he fully processed what was going on. The blue protective shield flew out, knocking the large man back several feet, and causing him to fall to the floor. Wyatt stood quickly, holding the child to his chest, and not at all surprised when the little boy wrapped his legs around his waist. The fat man stood quickly, his face turning what Wyatt was sure was an unnatural shade of purple in his anger.

"I WONT HAVE THIS MADNESS IN MY HOUSE!" Vernon screamed angrily. "I WANT YOUR KIND OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW! NEVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN! SHOULD HAVE DROWNED THE LITTLE BASTARD MYSELF WHEN HE WAS DROPPED OFF HERE, BUT ITS NEVER TO LATE TO TRY SOMETHING NEW!" Wyatt was appalled at how violently serious the man's threats were. Harry wrapped his arms and legs even tighter around Wyatt, knowing full well that his uncle was serious.

"You're never going to touch him!" Wyatt said with a calm fury evident in his voice. "You won't get away with this! I'll be back to deal with you!" With that Wyatt tightened his grip protectively around Harry. "Just relax ok, it will be over soon." Wyatt muttered soothingly before orbing out quickly.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he just took off?" Leo asked shocked. He had just arrived at the manor after spending the last few hours <em>up there. <em>It was the agreement they had set up with the elders back when he had gotten his magic back after the whole incident with Billy, and Christy. Leo spent random periods of time _up there_, and spent the majority of his time with his family. He was however required to spend one two month time period with the elder's each year.

"I don't know Leo!" Piper exclaimed annoyed. She was overly stressed over the disappearance of her oldest son. "He got home from picking Nick up, and he just... Collapsed. And then he orbed out. What ever happened was hurting him though!" Leo could see Piper was working herself into a panic.

"Relax sweety," Paige said from where she was setting up the map on the coffee table in the living room. Piper had immediately called Phoebe and Paige when Wyatt had taken off. Now Paige was setting up to scry and Phoebe had just finished trying the _to call a lost witch_ spell, and was now helping Paige. "We'll find him." Paige offered a reassuring smile, but she knew nothing would calm Piper's worries until Wyatt was back with them.

"I just don't understand," Leo said pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers. "I've never seen something like this before!"

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not," Piper muttered massaging her forehead with her hand. Piper walked wordlessly over to where Paige was scrying. "Find anything."

"Kind of," Paige said softly.

"What do you mean kind of?" Piper asked watching as the crystal swung over the map.

"Pay attention," Paige said softly focused completely on the crystal. Piper watched as the crystal swung quickly, she also noticed how when it went east it seemed pulled tighter, and suspended in the air for a while, before falling back into rotation.

"What does that mean?" Leo questioned placing a comforting hand on Piper's shoulder.

"It mean's our maps to small," Piper sounded shocked. This wasn't the San Francisco map. This was the U.S. Map. "He left the COUNTRY!"

"Honey you have to calm down," Phoebe said soothingly flicking her eyes to the ceiling where the kids where sleeping. Piper took a deep breath forcing herself to control her emotions.

"Just... Find a bigger map and find him!" Piper said tightly trying to keep her temper under control. It was then that Piper heard the jingling of orbs behind her.

"Found him," Paige's voice seemed shocked, and Piper spun quickly to take in the sight before her. Wyatt stood near the couch with the small boy wrapped protectively in his arms. The boy was draped in clothes that made his small body practically swim for air. The blood stains, while they had faded dramatically after Wyatt's healing were still noticeable. Piper went to move forward, her mothering instincts taking over, but Wyatt mouthed to her to wait as he spoke softly to the child.

"Hey Harry, its ok we're done orbing," Wyatt muttered gently to the child. After the first trip that landed him somewhere on the Britain border Wyatt had taken the time to explain to the young boy as briefly as he could about magic, and orbing. Harry was still a little disoriented but handled it much better than anyone he'd ever orbed with before. Wyatt knelt down, sitting Harry on his feet between Wyatt's knees, and turning him so that he faced the occupants in the room. "This is my mom Piper," Wyatt said softly as Piper made her way forward and knelt in front of the two, still a few good feet away. "Mom, this is Harry."

"Hi Harry," Piper said smiling warmly at the obviously frightened little boy. Her mind screamed at her to find out who this boy was, where Wyatt had disappeared to, and to check over her son for any possible injuries. But she knew first hand that for now she needed to stay relaxed for the sake of the child.

"Hello," Harry spoke softly. Piper immediately picked up on the British accent the little boy spoke in.

"That's my aunt Phoebe, and that's my Aunt Paige," Wyatt explained softly keeping a comforting hand on the little boy's back. Phoebe and Paige smiled warmly at the little boy, but wisely kept their distance, knowing better than to overwhelm the boy. "And that's my dad Leo." Leo smiled at the little boy.

"Hello," Harry's voice was very quiet, and Wyatt could tell he was becoming more shy by the minute.

"Are you hungry sweety," Piper asked taking in exactly how thin the little boy was when his extremely large shirt slipped off one shoulder. Harry's eyes widened slightly, and he seemed suddenly afraid to answer. He glanced, eyes filled with uncertainty and fear to Wyatt, who smiled reassuringly at him, and straightened up.

"Come on bud," Wyatt said grasping Harry's hand comfortingly. "She makes the best food," Wyatt winked softly at Harry, before gently leading him into the kitchen with Piper following not far behind. Piper motioned gently for her sister's and husband to clean up the scrying equipment, before hurrying into the kitchen after her son, and new visitor.

"Are you allergic to anything buddy?" Piper asked softly as she pulled out a pot. From the skin and bones look of the kid she decided to heat up some of her homemade chicken noodle soup.

"No ma'am," Harry said softly from his place where Wyatt had sat him at the island.

"Do you like chicken noodle soup?" Piper asked.

"Yes Ma'am," Harry said quietly. Piper smiled softly at the little boy's politeness. She pulled out one of her pre-made bags of soup and emptied its contents into the pot, leaving it to heat up.

"Harry, can you tell me the last time you ate something?" Piper asked softly. Over the years she had worked with several abused kids, both from Paige's work at the social services office, and kids they had rescued from demons. She knew the signs of child abuse when she saw them. Harry immediately dropped his eyes, and wrapped his small arms around himself. "It's ok sweety," Piper said soothingly. "You can tell us."

"I'm not supposed to," Harry said softly after a small pause. "Uncle Vernon will be mad." Wyatt saw red at the mention of the man who had inflicted so much pain on such a young child. Wyatt was once again shocked at the protective surge that rushed through him for the small child.

"Harry," Wyatt said gently, and with conviction. "That man is never going to hurt you again, I promise!" Harry looked at Wyatt with something akin to hope. "You don't ever have to go back there!" Wyatt saw a quick flash of happiness flash in the little boy's eyes before it was once again replaced by fear, albeit a little less than before. "Can you tell Piper." The pause lasted a little longer this time, but eventually-

"Last Wednesday," came the muttered response Harry gave. Piper and Wyatt met eyes, before Piper quickly dished out two bowls of the soup to Wyatt, and Harry. As the two ate Piper, and Wyatt gently asked him questions, trying to get as much information from the little boy as possible. They started with simple things like what was his last name, which was_ Potter_. When was his birthday, _July 31__st__ 2018._J Where were his parents, _they had died when he was a baby._ This particular piece of information made both Piper, and Wyatt's heart ache for the young boy.

And then they were forced to move on to harder question's. Wyatt asked when his aunt and uncle started hitting him, _since before he could remember. _How often did his aunt and uncle make him go with out food, _a lot._ How long did they make him go without, _Usually a week. _The answers absolutely disgusted Wyatt. He vowed then and there that the little boy was never setting foot near his _Family _again.

"Are you tired," Piper asked the little boy, who hesitated before nodding a small yes. "Wyatt why don't you take him upstairs so he can take a use the bathroom, and I'll find him something that fits better to sleep in."

"Ok Mom," Wyatt smiled gently helping the little boy to get down from the high bar stools, and leading him out the kitchen door, towards the stairs. Harry was standing in front of him, but stopped suddenly. He had barely made it through the swinging kitchen door, when he heard the excited shout.

"Daddy!" Two sets of rushed footsteps came barreling down the stair case. Wyatt couldn't help the overwhelming urge to hold both of his boys after the horrors he had witnessed tonight. The two little boys had barely set foot on the floor when the entire house literally shook with a strong magical surge. The living room's three original occupants jumped from their seats immediately but froze to the spot at the sight that followed.

A near blinding white light fell from th ceiling encircling all three boys in a way that was all to familiar for the four older occupants in the room. Two of them having been in the center of said white light twice before. It took several breath taking seconds for the bright light to fade, leaving three scared and confused boys, and four entirely confused adults. Only Leo seemed to be able to speak, already beginning to understand what this meant.

"Oh God..."

* * *

><p><em>I really hope you all like it! Feel free to either Review, or PM me any questions! Also PLEASE REVIEW! I crave your responses! A Change gets updated next, and I will begin working on it first thing after school tomorrow!<em>


	4. Shocking

**_AN - Bianca is Chris' mother/Wyatt's GF in my stories because I didn't like the idea of them together in the show. Before we knew who Chris was I didn't care but after it was weird. Bianca was about five when we saw her as a child, and that was almost two years before Chris was born! I lowered her age, and put her with Wyatt. I thought it fit better. I know you all don't mind because you read my stories, but I thought you'd like to know my reasoning._**

_Sorry for the long wait and the last cliff hanger lol. I'm so glad you all like the story and stick with it even through my sporadic updates :). If you left a anonymous review than check below, if not you can skip the rest of the italicized._

_CelticWolfster – I'm so glad you like the story! I really hope you enjoy the new chapter!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"This doesn't make any sense!" Wyatt growled shocked as the rising panic in his chest began to finally bubble over. It had been over an hour since the white light had enclosed on the three boys, and though Wyatt had been able to control his emotions and remain calm in front of the three little boys, he couldn't seem to control his racing thoughts. Now as he paced nervously in the kitchen in front of his father he couldn't help to be on edge.

"I thought Bianca said there was only one baby born!" Leo exclaimed.

"She did! She swore there wasn't!" Wyatt suddenly felt so unsure of himself. Had Bianca really kept something like this from him for nearly ten years. Could she really have kept his son away from him for so long, lying to him every second they spent together.

"Obviously she lied!" Leo growled in frustration. "We never should have believed her in the first place!"

"Whats that supposed to mean!" Wyatt growled becoming angry. They had had this argument a few times throughout the last ten years.

"You know exactly what it means Wyatt!" Leo barked back. "She's a demon Wyatt!"

"She's their mother!" Wyatt snapped!

"She's still a demon-"

"So's Chris!" Wyatt snapped angrily. "Like it or not he's half phoenix!"

"You know that's different!" Leo defended. "Chris wasn't raised to kill! He wasn't raised to be the key plot in a evil plot! Chris didn't plot to get us all killed!"

"And she gave all that up!" Wyatt exclaimed. "She gave it up to save Chris, and you can't give her a break! She was fifteen!"

"And you were thirteen! Look what she did to you!" Leo shouted angrily. Wyatt opened his mouth to argue-

"Stop it you two!" Piper said sternly as she walked into the kitchen.. She had just finished checking on all the manners sleeping inhabitants, including their new guest who was currently sleeping in Chris' bed, while Chris and Edward shared Edward's bed. After getting the little boy showered, dressed, and in bed Piper had gone to check on the rest of her sleeping family. Paige and Phoebe had left shortly after Wyatt had disappeared upstairs with Harry, Chris, and Edward, promising to return first thing in the morning. "That's enough of that! Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere!" Wyatt dropped his eyes, and Leo crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

"It doesn't make sense though!" Wyatt sighed in exasperation. "Bianca swore there was only one attempt to make an all powerful baby!"

"How can she be sure!" Leo asked trying to keep his voice calm and neutral. "She had no idea Edward was conceived!"

"You know Edward's mother hid herself! Besides, Harry was born before Chris and Edward! They wouldn't have tried again!" Wyatt explained running a hand through his hair. "Besides, they wanted to end Bianca's pregnancy when they realized the baby wasn't evil! Bianca said they destroyed the potion to stop someone to make and all powerful good baby. When the plan was canceled the Phoenix coven ordered all evidence destroyed, they would have gone after Harry too."

"What if Harry's pregnancy wasn't failed," Leo said quietly after a long pause.

"What do you mean!" Wyatt asked shocked as he stared wide eyed at his father.

"What if the plan worked with Harry, and failed with Chris." Leo said trying to keep his voice calm. Wyatt couldn't control the rage that seeped into his voice at what seemed to him an outrageous suggestion.

"My son is not evil!" Wyatt shouted angrily. All attempts at keeping his voice down abandoned with the newly released anger. "He's a little boy! There's nothing evil about him!"

"Of course there's not," Piper said glaring daggers at Leo. She knew Leo didn't mean to upset their oldest son, but the older man often spoke before he thought about the reaction it would draw from the rest of his family. "We know that, and we all need to calm down. The last thing the kids need after all of this is to see all of us arguing!"

"So what are we going to do?" Leo sighed as he slumped against the counter in exhaustion. "What are our options?"

"What do you mean?" Wyatt scoffed at his father. "We have no options! He's my son, he's staying here with us!"

"Wyatt, your only twenty-four," Leo began quietly.

"Yeah, and I've already got two kids! One more's not gonna make much of a difference!" Wyatt answered firmly. "I won't send him back there..."

"Of course not!" Leo said firmly. HE had never meant to imply sending the innocent little boy back into that hell hole. "Look he had a mother-"

"Who died!" Wyatt cut in.

"Maybe she had family," Leo urged. "Other than those bastards you found him with!"

"I'm not sending my son to live with people I don't even know!" Wyatt said firmly! "He's staying here!" Leo remained silent, he knew deep down from the beginning that there was no possible way to convince Wyatt different about the little boy. There was a long pause.

"We'll have Carlisle come over tomorrow and make sure he's ok, and I'll have to run out and get him some new clothes." Piper said effectively putting an end to the short argument that had taken place. Wyatt nodded in agreement rubbing his forehead in a failed attempt to prevent the headache he felt coming on. He had never been good at clothes shopping.

"I.. I just don't understand how this happened." Wyatt sighed his voice thick with emotion and confusion. "How could he have been out there all this time without me knowing? I know the moment Edward was born! I went to him. I could feel him! How could I not know about him for nearly ten years!" Piper could see Wyatt working himself up, and walked to her oldest son, enveloping him in a tight hug.

"Don't worry," Piper said comfortingly as she held her son. It wasn't often Wyatt needed the comfort and reassurance so strongly. Normally her oldest son kept up the brave face for his children, and younger siblings. "He's here now, and safe. The rest of it isn't important now. We can deal with everything else tomorrow." Wyatt nodded softly as he soaked in the comfort of his mothers embrace before kissing her cheek and pulling away. "Its really late," Piper said softly. "We should all try and get some sleep, ok."

"Alright," Wyatt said forcing a small smile on his face. He followed slowly behind both of his parents to the stairs before pausing. "I think I'm gonna get something to drink before heading up."

"Alright sweety," Piper said knowing Wyatt simply needed time to think before even contemplating going to sleep. "Call if you need anything."

"Don't worry mom," Wyatt smiled softly. "I'll be up in a little while."

"Goodnight baby," Piper smiled softly.

"Night Wy," Leo said softly.

"Night mom, night dad." Wyatt said softly watching as both his parents disappeared up the staircase.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long after Piper left the room for the three little boys to sit up and began staring at each other. Chris and Edward on one side of the room in Edward's bed, and Harry laying in Chris' bed opposite them.<p>

"Your from England?" Chris asked softly cocking his head to one side in curiosity. The usually shy little boy seemed completely comfortable around the new occupant of the Halliwell manor.

"Yes," Harry said quietly. He didn't feel the usual uneasy feeling that enclosed on his chest whenever he was around other kids his age. "Where are we?" Through all the explanations he had heard tonight, there whereabouts had not been revealed.

"San Francisco," Edward answered. At the confused glance from Harry he continued. "California."

"Its in America," Chris added on. Harry's eyes seemed to widen in disbelief before he dropped his head onto his knees. The three were quiet for a while. "Did a demon make your back hurt?" The question seemed to shock Harry, whose head snapped up at the sentence.

"A Demon?" Harry's voice was questioning and filled with a mix of shock and disbelief. HE had been told of magic very briefly. Magic was how Wyatt had gotten them to another country so fast, and how Wyatt had healed the fresh wounds from his back. Wounds Harry knew would have taken weeks to heal on their own.

"Yeah," Chris elaborated quietly. "Did a demon hurt your back? There was blood on your shirt when Daddy brought you back, but your backs not hurt anymore. Did they hurt your back bad?"

"A demon didn't hurt my back," Harry spoke quietly. "M-my uncle Vernon did." Harry was quick to wipe the one solo tear from his cheek, but not quick enough for it to go unnoticed. Chris and Edward made their way over to the bed and seated themselves in front of Harry. The three sat in silence, offering more comfort to each other than they could understand. Finally Harry spoke again. "Demon's are real?"

"Yeah, but don't worry." Edward stated confidently. "They come to the house sometimes, but they wont get us."

"How do you know," Harry asked skeptically.

"Daddy says their all scared of Grandma," Chris began.

"But Rosie says its cause Daddy scares them so much," Edward finished.

"Who's Rosie?" Harry asked immediately.

"Rosalie," Edward stated. "She's our sister, kinda."

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned.

"She's a vampire," Chris said as though it were the most common thing in the world.

"Vampire?" Harry sounded shocked. "They're real to?"

"Yeah, but Rosalie and everybody else is nice," Edward said happily.

"Everybody else?" Harry couldn't help the shocked voice.

"Yeah," Chris exclaimed excitedly. "Carlisle and Esme are the oldest, their like out aunt and uncle, but we don't call them that. Carlisle's a doctor like Grandpa used to be. And then there's Rosie and Emmett, and Jasper and Alice. Their all nice vampires like us though, so you'll like them!"

"Like... You..." Harry asked slowly as realization dawned over him. "Your Vampires?"

"Yeah, but only half." Chris said smiling still.

"How are you half a vampire?" Harry questioned.

"My mom was a vampire, but Dad isn't." Edward said slowly. All three boys shivered slightly from the chill as the air conditioner kicked on, and quickly manuvered so that they were side by side and all wrapped in the comforter as they spoke.

"And Daddy said I just changed when I was little," Chris said softly.

"Oh," Harry said quietly. "So you two don't have the same mom?"

"No, my mom passed away when I was born," Edward said softly.

"But our other mom didn't," Chris answered. "She's my mom, I came out of her belly, but she's Edward's mom too!" Chris thought for a minute. "She can be your mom too if you want. We already share Daddy." Harry smiled at the thought as the three laid down curled up on the bed together. Not only did he never have to go back to his aunt and uncle's, now he had an entire new family. As the three drifted off to sleep none noticed the small static waves that jolted from one brother to the next, connecting them to one another.

* * *

><p>It was nearly an hour later when Wyatt finally made his way up the staircase from the kitchen. HE had spent the last hour and a half simply sitting at the island in the kitchen, and thinking over all that had transpired over the last several hours. While he couldn't wrap his mind around the idea that his son had been out there and alone for the last nine, nearly ten years. It wasn't nearly as much trouble to accept that he had another son. A large part of Wyatt was overjoyed at having another son in his life.<p>

Now as he reached the top of the staircase and made his way slowly through the bedrooms that held his sleeping siblings he couldn't help but think of how this knew discovery would effect the little boy, who likely had no idea what the blinding light had meant. How would Harry react to being told he had a father. A living breathing father.

Which introduced another problem by itself. How was he supposed to explain to his new son that the man he had been told was his father actually wasn't. The nine year old had gone his whole life believing that not only was his father dead, but that he was an entirely different person. Wyatt closed the door to Nick's bedroom after having made sure his younger brother was sleeping soundly, before making his way to the bedroom that held all three of his sons.

As he gently pushed the bedroom door open he couldn't help but gaze shocked at the sight that met his eyes. The first bed that met his eyes was completely empty, leaving Wyatt with two complete seconds of fear and shock at his two missing sons. Until he snapped his head and caught sight of the second bed's occupants. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he moved slowly and quietly over to the three peacefully sleeping children. The three boys were curled into each other. Harry was on the edge, Chris in the middle, and Edward against the wall. It shocked Wyatt just how natural this looked. How easily his little boys had adapted to their knew surroundings.

He smiled softly at Harry's glasses that were still loosely placed on his face, Edward's small body which was tangled helplessly in the sheets, and Chris' hair that was flopped over his face, almost completely covering his face. Wyatt gently and easily untangled Edward from the blankets, before covering the little boy up and tucking all three in securely. He then went on to brush Chris' hair from his face, making a mental note to get the little boy's hair cut, or at least trimmed since he doubted an actual haircut would last long. Finally he gently removed Harry's glasses from his face, taking a moment to study the little boy before folding them and then placing the round glasses gently on the nightstand.

Wyatt then gently leaned down and placed a soft kiss to each boy's forehead. He watched them sleep for a few minutes longer before turning and slowly leaving the room. Wyatt had a determined look plastered on his face as he made his way down the hallway and towards the staircase that lead to the attic. HE was careful to be quiet in his trek up the staircase to avoid alerting his sleeping parents. Once he made his way into the attic he closed the door and made his way to the old wooden chest that contained the white candles. He made made quick work of laying the candles out in the circle and reciting the easy spell he had long since memorized.

_Power of the witches rise_

_Course unseen across the skies_

_Come to us who call you near_

_Come to us and settle here_

Wyatt watched as the white orbs came from the ceiling, spiraling until a shocked form appeared in the middle of them. Wyatt wasn't at all surprised at the knife that was instantly pointed at his throat, in fact he hardly flinched. He also wasn't surprised at the immediately annoyed look that graced the young woman's face as she spun the knife so the blade was away from him and then shoved it in a sheath attached to her leather pants. She was thin with brown hair and eyes. You'd never guess how dangerous she could be due to her stunning beauty. As of now she wore a tight black leather top that left little to the imagination and came just above her naval. Barely noticeable on her right wrist was a distinct birthmark in the shape of a phoenix

"You know I do have a phone!" Bianca snapped annoyed as she crossed her arms over her chest in absolute annoyance.

"That you don't answer," Wyatt shot back.

"I'm a little busy Wyatt," Bianca growled.

"Oh yeah! What innocent person are you after now!" Wyatt demanded to know!

"You know I don't do that anymore Wyatt," Bianca said instantly offended.

"I know you say you don't do that anymore!" Wyatt argued back. As much as he wanted to trust Bianca, he knew deep down his father was right and he would never be able to trust her with anything besides her own sons' life.

"Look if you called me here to accuse me than I really have better things to do!" Bianca snapped angrily. Wyatt was quiet for a while as he stared at her, hoping to read her face.

"That's not why I called you," Wyatt said quietly.

"Well what is it then!" Bianca growled angrily.

"Before you got pregnant with Chris," Wyatt paused trying to collect his thoughts. "Was there another baby."

"What!" Bianca seemed generally shocked by the seemingly random question."Of course not! You know that!"

"Dammit Bianca! I'm serious!" Wyatt couldn't help his angry outburst, and was glad that sound didn't travel from the attic easily.

"And you think I'm not!" Bianca exclaimed. "I told you long ago there was only one try!"

"Well obviously there was, because there's a little boy downstairs who was just magically called out as one of my kids!" Wyatt couldn't help how odd his explanation was. There was no logical way to explain how the white light had signaled one of the most powerful sibling bonds ever formed.

"What?" Bianca's voice was confused. "What are you talking about Wyatt?"

"I had to go get Nicky from school today, and when we got back it felt like... Like my head was going to explode. And all I felt was this urge to orb behind all the pain. It took me like three trips, because I had to go to England, but when I got there... They had him locked in a closet. They had beat him and his back was bloody and raw, and he had bruises everywhere." Wyatt stopped suddenly and had to physically shake the images from his mind. "I healed him, and brought him back here. He said his parents died before he was born, and that was his aunt and uncle. So we got him fed and I was going to get him cleaned up and into bed, but Edward and Chris had woken up and heard me come home. They came downstairs and when they were all three next to each other there was this... this bright white light that just... Shot out of the ceiling and circled around them." Bianca still stared at him as if he made no sense. "Mom and Dad say that was exactly the same light that came when Mom, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Prue got their powers. And when Aunt Paige first joined them." Bianca was quiet as she stared shocked at Wyatt.

"Its not what you think it is," Bianca muttered quietly.

"What else could it be!" Wyatt growled in frustration.

"I don't know but its not this!" Bianca snapped angrily.

"How do you know!"

"Because it wasn't part of the plan!"

"Would they have even told you!"Wyatt snapped angrily. HE could see the flash of hurt in Bianca's eyes, and the quick wall that always flew up minutes later. After all her Phoenix coven had put her through Wyatt understood that it was the only family the woman had ever known. Bianca had given up everything to stay with her family. Even still, Wyatt wasn't willing to let the fact drop on a subject as important as this. "They didn't tell you about their back up plan if things went wrong with Chris."

"You damn well know that that I would have never let them do that!" Bianca ground out angrily. "I knew that plan inside and out! There was no second baby!"

"How can you be sure?" Wyatt asked again.

"Because they would have done the same thing to him, as they tried to do to Chris!" Bianca snapped as she ran her hand through her hair. "The baby wouldn't have survived this long! The only reason Chris was even born was because I had the protection of the Charmed Ones and the Twice Blessed. Another baby wouldn't have stood a chance!"

"What if she hid herself!" Wyatt demanded.

"Dammit Wyatt don't you get it! Its impossible!" Bianca growled angrily. "There wouldn't have been a second baby! Once they found out Chris was a failed baby they immediately canceled the plan!"

"Harry's older than Chris!" Wyatt exclaimed. "By about four months! What if they didn't know yet!"

"Wyatt, Chris was twelve weeks premature! They would have been seven months apart!" Bianca said slowly. "They knew Chris was going to be a force of good when I was ten weeks along!" Wyatt sighed as it finally dawned on him that he was getting no answers from Bianca, and even though he hated to admit it he knew it was highly unlikely that the Phoenix coven had been careless enough to let a second baby live.

"So how did this happen?" Wyatt asked rubbing his forehead as his migraine intensified.

"How the hell am I supposed to know," Bianca snapped halfheartedly. She couldn't help but be concerned about the little boy. "Let me see him." Bianca demanded suddenly after a short pause. Wyatt's head snapped up to look up at Bianca.

"Your kidding right! Its three in the morning!" Wyatt said incredulously.

"You don't have to wake him up," Bianca said exasperated. "I just need to see him. I just want to see if I can pick anything up from him." Wyatt thought for a moment before slowly nodding his head in agreement.

"Just keep it down." Wyatt said softly as he lead the way out of the attic. "Everyone is asleep." They made their way quickly down the staircase and towards where the three little boys slept. Wyatt gently pushed the bedroom door open and lead the way over to the three sleeping little boys. Bianca approached slowly gazing at all three little boys.

The three had shifted only a little since Wyatt had last re-situated them, and Wyatt only had to readjust Edward so that he was covered by the blanket. Bianca knelt next to Harry. Her hand hovered only inches from the little boys body as she studied every inch of the sleeping child. She studied him for only a few moments, before nodding to Wyatt and following him out of the small bedroom. Wyatt placed a finger to his lips before leading the way down the second staircase and into the kitchen.

"Well?" Wyatt asked as he began to brew a pot of coffee. He hoped the caffeine would help ease his migraine.

"I don't know," Bianca sighed. "It was strange."

"What was strange?" Wyatt asked as he felt his heart drop into his stomach from worry.

"I... I could sense it in him," Bianca said shocked. "The Coven. It was faint, barely there. If I hadn't been looking for it I don't think I would have found it. But he's not marked!" The last bit was said forcefully and with an air of desperateness obvious to Wyatt, who remained silent for a long time.

"Well Chris isn't marked," Wyatt said.

"I told you! Chris is only half Phoenix, so he'll come into his powers, and his mark when he's older." Bianca snapped obviously aggravated by their lack of knowledge bout the new little boy. "Its different with Harry. I can't explain it but..." Bianca trailed off.

"What," Wyatt questioned worried. The sickening feeling in his stomach was becoming stronger by the minute.. "What's wrong Bianca."

"I sensed the same thing in Edward..."

* * *

><p><em>I really hope you all love the chapter! The next story in the rotation is A Change, and I'm really excited to work on it! Please leave a review :).<em>


	5. Revelation

_**URGENT – This story is coming to a close. It has one more chapter left on it. All of my stories are getting close to coming to an endd, and to decide on what stories to post next I have posted a poll on my page. If you want ANY say in what the next 3 stories will be go vote on my page you get 3 choices. This is poll one of two. So put me on Author alert to know when poll 2 is available to vote. More directions are on my profile page.**_

* * *

><p><em>I am so so soooooo sorry for the extra long wait :(. But I really hope you enjoy the chapter. Skip the italicized if you didn't leave a anonymous review skip the Italicized.<em>

_CelticWolfster – I'm so glad you like the story, and I really hope you enjoy the chapter :)._

* * *

><p>Chapter 5.<p>

"You what!" Wyatt's voice was completely shocked! "Edward's not a Phoenix!"

"You think I don't know that!" Bianca snapped back brushing her hair from her eyes. "I was here when you brought him home Wyatt! I don't know what happened but something changed in him! I could sense the Coven in him. It's not nearly as strong as it is in Chris, but it is in both of the boys!"

"Has this ever happened before?" Wyatt demanded as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Has a kid with absolutely no phoenix connections suddenly developed a link to the coven? No Wyatt I don't think it has!" Bianca snapped angrily. Wyatt couldn't help but sigh in frustration.

"Then how could this have happened," Wyatt sighed in exhaustion.

"I don't know Wyatt!" Bianca snapped though most of the anger had left her voice. Her eyes suddenly widened in realization. "Oh god, what if its another connection!"

"What are you talking about," Wyatt questioned confused.

"When Chris and Edward were babies, and then all of a sudden Chris was a vampire!" Bianca explained as she ran a hand over her forehead. "We never found a bite mark on Chris, and Edward only had like two teeth at the time. And Carlisle said that if he had been bitten he would have been in pain. Remember you're mom said it was probably from their magical bond. Their connection was so strong it turned Chris."

"But Edward has never shown any signs of being a phoenix," Wyatt exclaimed as he leaned against the wall in pure exhaustion.

"Their connection must be stronger now that they're all three together," Bianca said slowly as she ran their current situation over in her mind.

"So what should we do?" Wyatt asked aloud. He was mostly speaking to himself, and was shocked to hear Bianca's answer.

"We should separate the boys," Bianca said determinedly.

"What!" Wyatt's voice was shocked, but that soon turned to outrage. "How in the hell can you even think about that!"

"If its for the best," Bianca explained in a forcibly calmed voice.

"What in the hell makes you think that's for the best!" Wyatt snapped angrily. "Harry is scared, and traumatized, and he finally got out of that hell hole and you want me to send him away!"

"You're making this into more than it has to be," Bianca said firmly. "I'm not saying to send him back to those bastards! I would never even think of that! There are literally thousands of places he could go!"

"He isn't going anywhere! He belongs here with us! With his brothers, and his dad, and his grandparents! He belongs with his family!" Wyatt pushed himself off the wall and angrily made his way into the living room.

"You've had him less than a day!" Bianca pointed out coldly as she stalked angrily behind him.

"He's not a damn dog Bianca!" Wyatt shouted angrily. "He's my son! It wouldn't matter if I'd had him from the day he was born! There is absolutely no way he is going anywhere." Wyatt's voice was serious and determined. "You should leave now."

"What? No I want to see the boys," Bianca said firmly.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Wyatt said softly.

"Why the hell not," Bianca demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"For one you're half naked," Wyatt said gesturing towards Bianca's tight leather outfit. "And Harry has been through enough without seeing someone who thinks we ought to turn him away."

"You know I would never say anything like that in front of a kid," Bianca snapped defensively. "Just let me see the boys." Bianca's voice was almost pleading.

"Fine," Wyatt relented. "But you have to change. You can't see the boys dressed like that."

"Alright," Bianca sighed in agreement.

"I'll get you something of Milinda's to put on," Wyatt said softly as he lead the way slowly up the staircase. He couldn't help but take notice of the beginnings of sunlight peaking through the window. "The boys will be up in an hour or so anyways."

* * *

><p>It was a little over an hour later when Wyatt heard footsteps climbing down the stairs. He glanced up from his mug of coffee to see his mother's thin frame descending slowly. She gave him a knowing look as she walked over to where he and Bianca sat sipping coffee on the couch. Bianca was now dressed in a red t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.<p>

"Morning sweety," She said kissing the top of his head softly. "How have you been Bianca?"

"I've been good," Bianca smiled softly towards Piper. The eldest Halliwell was by far her favorite. Piper was the only adult in the family that had never treated her differently when she had been pregnant. Bianca was forever grateful for the older witch's protection.

"That's good," Piper smiled softly. "Would you like to stay for breakfast?"

"I'd love to," Bianca smiled.

"Where's Dad?" Wyatt questioned knowing his father normally came downstairs with his mother in the morning.

"He left a while ago," Piper replied. "He went to talk to the Elder's to see and tell them about Harry." Wyatt and Bianca both tensed instantly. The Elders had caused more than their fair share of problems when Chris and Edward were first born, and though he wouldn't admit it Wyatt was always on edge that the Elder's would try to take his sons. "Don't worry honey. He just went to explain, and see if the Elder's can find anything out. It will be ok."

"Alright." Wyatt muttered, though he didn't sound to convinced.

"IT will be fine," Bianca said softly.

"Wyatt, why don't you go grab a shower, and then wake the kids up for breakfast" Piper said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"You heard the woman," Bianca said as she and Wyatt stood from the couch. "I'm going to go see if she needs help in the kitchen." With that Bianca turned and strolled into the kitchen leaving Wyatt to wander how he and Bianca could go from arguing to civil in such a short amount of time. He slowly ascended the stairs sighing in exhaustion and knowing he would soon regret staying up throughout the night.

* * *

><p>Wyatt poked his head into the boys bedroom thirty minutes later freshly showered. He had just finished waking up his younger brothers and sister. He couldn't help but smile at his three sons who were still curled up in the twin bed together. Wyatt felt his smile grow at how natural it seemed to think of the new little boy as his son. As he approached the bed slowly he was beyond grateful that the three boys had been able to accept each other easily. Wyatt carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, and was shocked when Harry bolted up instantly with fear in his eyes.<p>

"Hey, hey, hey," Wyatt said moving forward and placing a calming hand on the little boys shoulder. He was surprised when Harry immediately jumped towards him, throwing his arms around Wyatt's neck and shaking from suppressed sobs. Wyatt immediately wrapped his arms around the little boy, cupping one hand on the back of his head. "You're ok." Wyatt murmured softly as he rubbed the crying child's back. "You're safe now." He waited until the little boy's body stopped shaking before pulling away gently. "Did you have a nightmare?" Harry dropped his eyes but nodded slowly. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No sir," Harry said softly.

"I want you to know you can tell me anything buddy." Wyatt said softly. "No matter what it is. You can tell me if you're scared, or angry. Anything. You won't get into any trouble, and no one will be mad. Ok?" Harry nodded smiling softly. "Do you remember where the bathroom is?"

"Yes sir," Harry said softly.

"Why don't you go wash up for breakfast," Wyatt said helping the little boy to climb off the bed. "And Harry, you don't have to call me sir. You can call me what ever you want ok."

"Ok," Harry said before walking out of the bedroom and heading towards the bathroom. Wyatt smiled as he walked out before turning back to his other two sons. He was actually surprised both boys were still asleep. Wyatt guessed it had something to do with them staying up so late.

"Edward, Chris," Wyatt said softly scooting closer to his two younger sons. "Time to get up boys." Edward as usually immediately opened his eyes. Being half vampire meant that he could last longer on less sleep. Edward sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. As always the younger boy seemed instantly awake, and Wyatt pulled him into a hug before helping him off the bed. "Go wash up for breakfast ok?"

"Ok Dad," Edward smiled softly. "Where's Harry?" Wyatt couldn't help but smile.

"He's in the bathroom washing up," Wyatt said leaning and placing a kiss to the top of Edward's head. "Go get ready." Edward nodded before turning and heading out of the room. Wyatt turned back to Chris who had buried himself deeper into the blankets. Wyatt scooted closer to the little boy and tugged the blankets below his neck again. "Come on buddy. Its time for breakfast." Chris shook his head before burrowing farther into the blankets. Wyatt couldn't help but smile and shake his head at the thought of how much harder waking his youngest son up was sure to get during his teen years. "Come on Chrissy," Wyatt said pulling the blankets off of the drowsy child and pulling him into a sitting position. Chris rubbed his eyes drowsily as he wrapped one arm around Wyatt's neck. Wyatt placed a soft kiss to Chris' temple before setting the little boy on his feet. "Go wash up for breakfast."

"Ok," Chris mumbled as he made his way out of the bedroom. Wyatt rubbed his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up before standing and heading down stairs. He could hear Bianca, Piper, and Nick in the kitchen before he walked in the room. It didn't surprise him in the least that Nick seemed wide awake. His younger brother had always been an early riser.

"There's fresh coffee," Piper said from her place flipping pancakes over a large electric skillet.

"Thanks mom," Wyatt said as he wordlessly walked over and poured himself a mug of coffee.

"Are the boys up?" Piper asked as she began removing the first batch of pancakes from the skillet. She then immediately began a second batch.

"Yeah they're washing up," Wyatt said as he sipped on the bitter liquid. It was a few minutes later as Wyatt, Bianca, and Nick were setting the table that they heard the three sets of footsteps coming down the staircase, along with three excited voices. "I'll be right back," Wyatt said thankful he had taken the time to explain about Harry to Nick, Seth, and Kaitlynn when waking them up. He walked into the living room as the three little boys reached the bottom of the staircase. Kaitlynn and Seth weren't far behind them. Seth was still dressed in his pajamas like the three boys were, but Kaitlynn had somehow managed to get completely ready for the day in the twenty minutes it had been since Wyatt had woken her up. He couldn't help but think about how it took her over an hour to get dressed on a school day.

"Morning Wy," Kaitlynn said as she made her way past him.

"Morning," Seth said as he followed his older sister.

"Morning guys," Wyatt smiled as he made his way over to the boys. "I have a surprise for you." Wyatt said as he knelt down so he was eye level with the boys. He heard the door open behind him and practically watched as Chris and Edward's eyes literally lite up as they caught sight of Bianca.

"Mom's here," the shout rang out as Wyatt laughed as both boys shot past him at supernatural speed towards Bianca. Harry's eyes widened in surprise at the speed but he seemed mildly effected by the sudden movement. Wyatt held a hand out and Harry latched onto it as Wyatt pulled him forward gently.

"Harry this is Bianca," Wyatt said softly.

"I know," Harry said and Wyatt raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I remember. She's our mom." Harry said this as it it were the most obvious thing in the world. Wyatt was shocked but quickly hid it from the little boy.

"That's right sweety," Bianca smiled as she gestured for the small boy to come closer. Harry seemed hesitant at first but walked towards Bianca, releasing Wyatt's hand hesitantly as she pulled him into a hug along with the other boys. Bianca shot him a worried look over the shoulders of the three boys she had wrapped in her arms. Wyatt quickly mouthed _later _before the boys turned around.

"Alright, lets go eat," Wyatt said softly. Bianca released her hug and helped Wyatt herd the boys into the dining room where the table was set, and most of the family was already seated.

* * *

><p>It was a little over an hour later when breakfast was finished and Bianca was saying her goodbyes to the boys. It had surprised Wyatt to no ends when Harry had willingly spoke to and interacted with the rest of the family. It shocked him even more when Harry had willingly joined his brothers when they went to hug Bianca after she announced she was leaving.<p>

"I'll be back soon," Bianca said softly as she reached out and ran a hand through Chris' hair. Wyatt knew from experience that there was most likely a pout firmly placed on Chris and Edward's face, and once Bianca had placed a kiss to each boys forehead he moved forwards.

"Why don't you three go upstairs and play," Wyatt said softly.

"Ok Dad."

"Kay Daddy."

"Ok Dad." Wyatt had to quickly hide his shock as the three boys turned around and made their way up the staircase. Bianca gave him an odd look but he ignored her stare until the three boys had vanished from view. It was shocking to hear how natural it sounded for Harry to call him dad.

"What was that?" Bianca questioned shocked. "First he called me Mom, and then you Dad. It was like he's been here all his life."

"I don't know," Wyatt said running a hand through his hair in exhaustion. "And to tell you the truth I don't really care right now."

"Wyatt," Bianca exclaimed. "We don't know how any of this happened!"

"It has to be a connection," Wyatt said simply. "Like the one we all have." Wyatt said referring to the mental and emotional connection Wyatt, Milinda, Nick, Kaitlynn, and Seth shared between each other. "It won't hurt them." Bianca sighed in exasperation.

"I have to go," Bianca said softly.

"Just don't stay gone for to long," Wyatt said softly. He understood how hard it was for Bianca to leave her sons. He knew how hard it was for her to leave Chris, and it didn't help when she had fallen in love with Edward. He could see the same thing happening with Harry. Wyatt couldn't imagine having to choose between his entire family, or his sons.

"I'll be back soon," Bianca said softly. Wyatt pulled her into a quick hug, before releasing her.

"Bye," Wyatt smiled softly at her.

"Bye," She smiled before blinking out in a heartbeat. Wyatt muffled a yawn behind the crook in his arm.

"Did Bianca leave?" Piper questioned as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, a few seconds ago." Wyatt muttered as he rubbed at his eyes. He watched as Piper walked over to the buffet and picked up her purse and keys. "Where are you going?"

"To pick up some clothes for Harry." Piper said as she looked in her purse, checking for her wallet. "Edward's clothes are a little small for him, so I figured I'd get that done today. And I talked to Carlisle. He said he'd be here at about ten."

"Good," Wyatt sighed in relief.

"I should be back in a few hours," Piper said as she headed towards the door. "Are you gonna be ok here? You look exhausted."

"Don't worry I'll be fine," Wyatt smiled.

"If you want to lay down for a while Nicky can watch the boys." Piper said opening the door.

"Don't worry I'll be fine," Wyatt smiled as Piper reached up and placed a kiss to his forehead. "Bye."

"I'll be back soon," Piper smiled as she headed to the car. Wyatt closed the door behind her being sure to lock it, before turning and heading up the stairs where he could hear the muffled voices of his siblings and sons. HE found all three in Nick's room spread out on the floor apparently teaching Harry how to play monopoly.

"Having fun?" Wyatt questioned as he sat behind Chris and Harry and leaned against Nick's bed.

"Wanna play?" Chris asked as he leaned against Wyatt.

"Sure," Wyatt said as he watched.

"Yeah, good luck with that. This game takes three hours," Nick said turning to Harry who laughed at the laid back attitude as they began the game.

* * *

><p>It was nearly two hours later as they were putting the Monopoly game away that Wyatt heard the doorbell ring. "That should be Carlisle." Wyatt said as he stood up. He quickly caught sight of the nervous look on Harry's face. "Why don't you help finish putting up the game, and I'll call you down in a little while, ok?"<p>

"Ok Dad," Wyatt smiled softly as he ran a hand through Harry's hair on his way out the door. He couldn't believe how natural it sounded to hear Harry calling him dad. He quickly made his way down the staircase as he tried to blink the exhaustion away. He wasn't at all surprised to find Carlisle already standing in the living room. "Hey Carlisle." Wyatt said behind a yawn.

"Morning," Carlisle smiled softly. "You look exhausted."

"Yeah, well its been a rough night." Wyatt laughed.

"Yes, Piper told me what happened. You're sure this boy is yours?" Carlisle questioned as he followed Wyatt into the kitchen.

"Yeah, we're sure." Wyatt sighed as he began making a pot of coffee.

"Piper said the people he was with hurt him. How bad?" Carlisle asked tentatively.

"Those monsters beat him," Wyatt snarled quietly. He could feel the rage growing in the pit of his stomach and forced himself to swallow it down for fear that the kids upstairs would hear. "They beat him, starved him, and kept him in a damn closet."

"Oh god," Carlisle's voice was appalled and completely disgusted. "Were you able to heal his injuries." Carlisle forced out from behind clenched teeth.

"Yeah, but he still has old scars and he's to thin. I can feel his bones through his shirt." Wyatt sighed as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He took a sip. "I'll go get him, he's a little nervous."

"Alright," Carlisle smiled. Wyatt left the kitchen and walked to the base of the staircase.

"Harry," Wyatt called. HE could hear as the footsteps fell across the ceiling, and a few seconds later Harry appeared at the top of the staircase. "Why don't you come down and let Carlisle look you over." Harry slowly made his way down the staircase and latched onto Wyatt's offered hand tightly. He walked the few feet to the doorway and then stopped suddenly, tugging on Wyatt's hand to gain his attention. Wyatt knelt down so he was eye level with the now visibly frightened child.

"Do we have to?" Harry asked softly gazing past Wyatt to the kitchen.

"Are you scared of doctors Harry?" Wyatt questioned softly. Harry nodded softly but offered no more information.

"Can you tell me why?" Wyatt asked softly. Harry looked hesitant as he dropped his eyes.

"Uncle Vernon said Doctors wouldn't be kind to me, because I'm a freak." Harry said softly. Wyatt had to physically restrain himself from lashing out at what those monsters had put in his sons head.

"Harry you are _not _a freak." Wyatt said firmly as he lifted Harry's chin so their eyes met. "Your uncle was a very bad man, and he told you a lot of lies. Do you understand that?" Harry nodded his head slowly. "Carlisle is a very good doctor, and most importantly he's a very good friend." Harry nodded but Wyatt could tell that he was still unconvinced. "How bout this. If you go in there and try I'll stay right there with you, and if at any time you get scared, or Carlisle isn't nice to you we can stop. Is that ok?" Harry glanced once more towards the kitchen before nodding slowly. Wyatt stood up and lead Harry into the kitchen. He knew Carlisle had heard every word of their conversation and didn't bother to explain. He did want to test one thing before they began. "Harry, do you know who this is?" Wyatt questioned softly.

"Yes," Harry's voice was soft as he practically buried his face into Wyatt's side. "That's Carlisle."

"Can you tell me how you're sure?" Wyatt questioned realizing the redundancy of his own question. He had just explained to the younger boy who Carlisle was.

"I remember him," Harry said suddenly shocking both adults in the room. "From last night." Harry noticed the odd looks Carlisle and Wyatt shared. "Is that bad?"

"No buddy," Wyatt quickly reassured the frightened child. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with that." Harry gave a small smile, and Wyatt returned it.

"Why don't you climb up here on the counter and I'll just make sure you're ok." Carlisle said softly. "I promise I'll be very gentle and if you want me to stop at anytime we can. Ok?"

"Ok," Harry said as Wyatt lifted him onto the kitchen counter.

"I'll stay right here with you," Wyatt said as he climbed onto the counter next to the young boy. Harry stayed quiet for most of the exam but listened intently as Carlisle explained step he took, and every tool he used during the examination to Harry. Carlisle was nearly finished with his half hour long inspection when Harry first spoke.

"Why didn't everybody else come?" Harry asked suddenly as Carlisle was looking over a rather long scar on his leg. Carlisle and Wyatt were slightly shocked by the question.

"We thought it would be best if I came first to make sure you were ok, before you met the rest of the family." Carlisle smiled softly.

"Oh," Harry said softly and then he was quiet for a moment. "When will everyone come over? Cause Alice and Jasper are supposed to go to the park with us?" Wyatt was shocked by that. He remember the two making the promise to Edward and Chris a few days ago.

"That's right, I almost forgot." Carlisle smiled covering the shock easily. "I promise I'll bring them all by soon. Can you tell me how you know that?"

"Chris told me." Harry said as if it were obvious. "Edward and Chris wanna know if they can come downstairs now." That's when it clicked to Wyatt. Now he understood how Harry seemed to know so many things and was so comfortable around the family. At some point over the last several hours a magical, and apparently mental link had formed between his sons. He knew how the link worked and now as he pieced the puzzle together in his own mind.

"Why don't you go upstairs and play with your brothers, and Carlisle and I will be up in a few minutes. Ok?" Wyatt said smiling as he lifted Harry off the counter and sat him on the floor. "Go on."

"Ok," Harry said as he made his way out of the kitchen. Wyatt listened as Harry ascended the staircase and heard as he entered the bedroom above them.

"Do you know whats going on with Harry?" Carlisle questioned sounding as concerned as Wyatt had felt moments before.

"I'm about ninety-nine percent sure that all three of the boys have a connection like Nick, Milinda, Seth, Kaitlynn and I have. That's why Chris and Edward's backs hurt last night." The last part Wyatt muttered to himself though Carlisle heard it clearly.

"What happened last night?" Carlisle questioned.

"When we got back from picking Nicky up from school Edward and Chris said their back hurt, but there was nothing wrong." Wyatt sighed in annoyance at his own obliviousness towards the situation. "When I picked Harry up... His back was bloody from where they had beaten him..." The last part was whispered in the silent rage Wyatt felt towards the bastards who had hurt his son.

"You think they sensed his pain?" Carlisle concluded softly.

"It's the only reason I can think of." Wyatt said as he ran a hand through his hair. "Is he ok though? He doesn't need to go to the hospital or anything does he?"

"No he doesn't." Carlisle sighed in slight relief. When Piper had explained the state at which Wyatt had found the boy Carlisle had been terrified of the state the young child could be in. "He has a lot of old injuries. He's malnourished and a little dehydrated. He's underweight. But other than that you're healing has taken away anything that would have hurt him."

"Thank god," Wyatt murmured exhausted. They heard a few soft thuds and then the shuffling of footsteps above them and Wyatt couldn't help but smile. "We'd better go up there." Wyatt smiled softly before leading Carlisle out of the kitchen and up stairs towards the boys.

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget to vote on the poll and leave a review :). Add me on author alert and I will let you know when the 2nd poll is available by posting a one shot. :)<em>


	6. Attacked at Noon

_AN – First of all let me apologize to everyone for the ungodly wait with this chapter. Its been over a year and I don't know how many readers I even have left for my stories, but I am hopefully back. My explanation is below but I know many of you don't care to read that, so all I ask is that everyone read the bold portion beneath this._

_I know I said that this would be the last chapter but I feel like squeezing in a few more and setting up a couple of plot points._

_Around the time of my last update I got what was meant to be a part time weekend job at Walmart. What it turned into was a minimum of 50 hours each week, for over a year. I am also a full time student so as you could see that left me little time to write or even study. I recently quit that job, and have decided to focus solely on school. So this will hopefully give me time to write more. To those of you who have stuck around all this time and are still reading, thank you for all of your support._

_**URGENT – I was accused of plagiarizing my story Izzy by a reader. I then received quite a few anonymous flames over the issue. I am here to let everyone know that my work is 100% original, and on the few occasions that I have fallen in love with someone else's ideas and wanted to use them in my own story 1. I have gotten their approval for it and 2. it has been for a very small detail (I.E. a nickname). If you have an issue to discuss with me over something as serious as plagiarism don't do it in the reviews and don't do it anonymously. If you are going to accuse someone of being a thief have the balls to do it to their face (In the most literal way it can be meant over a website). More importantly be as certain as you can. The story I supposedly "plagiarized" had been published nearly a year after my own, and I had to read through the majority of the piece to find the slightest bit of similarity.**_

_Review Reply_

_Kiki – I'm so glad you liked the chapter :)._

_CelticWolfster – Sorry to keep you in suspense for so long._

Chapter 6

Six days had passed since Wyatt had brought the newest member of the Halliwell family home with him. Since then things had settled down for the most part. They fell into the closest thing to a routine there would ever be in the Halliwell household. For being completely oblivious to its existence before he came to stay with his family Harry had adjusted well to the idea that magic existed. The newest member of the family had quickly gotten used to members of the family orbing in and out of the house. Wyatt had done his best to limit the amount of unnecessary magic in the house, but it did little good.

Nick and Milinda still orbed in and out of the house at will. Milinda, who was taking extra summer courses at her culinary school in New York, was orbing home nearly every night to spend time with her new nephew. The twenty-two year old had been furious to learn that it had taken her family nearly an entire day to inform her about her new nephew. She had quickly gotten over that upon seeing how quickly Harry warmed up to her.

Now Wyatt stood at the sliding door that lead to the back yard sipping a mug of coffee and watching as Nick and Seth ran around with the three younger boys, playing god knows what, but they seemed to be having a good time. For now it was only the six of them at home. Piper had taken Milinda and Kaitlynn shopping for clothes and school supplies, and Leo had gone back _up there_ in order to find out more about the arrival of the new little boy. Wyatt had taken a few days off work in order to get his new son comfortable with his new surroundings.

Wyatt turned from the window and made his way back to the kitchen. He opened the oven to check on the baked spaghetti he was making for lunch. Seeing the cheese fully melted he grabbed an oven mitt and removed the glass pan from the oven. Sitting it on the counter to cool Wyatt turned to head back into the living room and made his way through the sliding glass door. He looked around the seemingly empty back yard searching for his sons and brothers. He caught a flash of movement out of the corner of his eyes and braced himself as a small bundle of energy all but slammed onto his back, followed by another in the blink of an eye.

Chris and Edward clung to his back now and Wyatt looked around before seeing Nick and Seth emerge from their hiding places. He looked around the yard in confusion for a minute as he waited for Harry to reveal himself.

"Where's your brother?" Wyatt asked letting Chris and Edward slide to the ground.

CRACK!

"Right here," Everyone except Edward and Chris jumped not only at the sound of Harry's voice but how he suddenly appeared in front of them. Even Harry seemed shocked at his sudden arrival. Wyatt could see the panic start to set into the young boys face. The two older occupants of the room could only look on in shock at the little boy.

"Wow!" Nick exclaimed shocked.

"That's different," Seth smirked slightly. All eyes were on the new member of the family who shrank into himself at the unwanted attention. Wyatt could see the little boy working himself into a panic attack and quickly broke the silence.

"Alright, everyone inside. Lunch is ready." Wyatt said quickly ushering the younger boys into the house. "Set the table for me Nicky."

"Aye aye, captain," Nick said as Chris jumped on his back. He followed behind Edward and Seth as they entered the house. Wyatt watched as Harry hesitated seemingly arguing with himself.

"Hey buddy, are you OK?" Wyatt asked coming over and kneeling next to the small boy. Harry looked at Wyatt with a hint of fear in his eyes that he hadn't had since his first day. Wyatt recognized the fear of getting in trouble for something he didn't understand. He had seen it in several of the abused children his aunt had helped over the years. Hell he had seen it on his own sons face when he had rescued him from the monsters he had been forced to live with. "Don't be afraid Harry." Wyatt smiled reassuringly. "You can tell me."

"I... I did something wrong," Harry's voice lingered somewhere between a question and a statement. "Are you mad?"

"Mad?" Wyatt seemed shocked by the thought that he could be mad at his oldest son for something so simple. "Mad about what?" Harry glanced down at his feet nervously when it clicked to Wyatt exactly what the young boy was talking about. "About your magic?" Harry flinched at the word, before nodding and glancing up at Wyatt through his wild hair. "No buddy, come here," Wyatt said pulling Harry into a tight hug. Harry wrapped his arms around Wyatt's neck, burying his head in his fathers shoulder. Wyatt rubbed Harry's back in order to comfort the child before pulling away and looking the little boy in the eye. "Listen to me Harry," Wyatt said in a gentle but firm voice. "Your magic isn't a bad thing. You don't have to be afraid of it. Did your aunt and uncle know about your magic?" Harry was silent for a moment, and it occurred to Wyatt that the younger boy probably hadn't considered the possibility of his aunt and uncle knowing something about him, that he didn't know himself.

"I... I don't know..." Harry looked close to tears. He seemed to be working himself into a panic attack. "Uncle Vernon would get mad... IF they said it on the TV..." Harry's breath hitched as he tried to explain.

"Relax buddy," Wyatt said pulling Harry into his chest. It was times like now that Wyatt had to remind himself of the hell whole Harry had been raised in. The young boy hadn't grown up in the same loving environment that his brothers had. It was so easy to pretend that nothing was different about his older son. "You're alright..." Wyatt whispered comfortingly. Harry fit so perfectly into their family. Chris and Edward loved having a new older brother, and Harry loved having little brothers.

"I'm sorry," Harry cried quietly into Wyatt's shoulder.

"Look at me buddy," Wyatt sighed pulling away slightly and gently lifting the little boy's head to look him in the eye. "You will never have to apologize for having magic again." Wyatt's voice was firm and held as much love and reassurance as was humanly, and supernaturally possible. "You're magic is a gift. A beautiful and wonderful gift. Someday, when you're grown up; you'll be able to use your magic to help people. Just like Grandma, and your aunts do..."

"Like you too?" Harry questioned softly and hesitantly.

"Yeah buddy," Wyatt smiled softly. "Like me too." Harry remained silent for a moment, but Wyatt could see the fear slowly ebbing away from his face.

"Am... Am I in trouble?" Harry questioned hesitantly.

"No Harry," Wyatt said softly hating the monsters who had instilled such a fear into his son even more with every doubtful note is Harry's voice. "You'll never get in trouble for having magic again... What you do with your magic is a different story though." Wyatt sighed realizing he should explain to Harry. "You'll learn to control your magic though."

"But I'll get in trouble for using it?" Harry questioned and Wyatt hated the fear that had seeped into his oldest sons voice.

"No buddy," Wyatt hastily reassured his son. "Its OK to use your magic sometimes. Chris and Edward like to use some of their magic when they play, and Nicky will use it to orb back and forth to school. Do you remember orbing?" Harry nodded softly. "But you have to be careful with your magic. You can't use your magic in front of anyone who doesn't have magic, and you can't tell them about your magic. Do you understand?"

"Yes, its a secret." Harry said quietly as he contemplated what he had been told.

"That's right buddy," Wyatt said thinking about all the things Harry still had to be told. He hadn't taken the time to explain much about magic to the newest member of the Halliwell family and knew there was much to be discussed. "Don't worry about it for now Harry." Wyatt smiled softly. "When Grandma gets home today we can talk about it more, okay?"

"Kay Dad," Harry sighed even though Wyatt could still hear the hesitancy in his voice.

"Come on bud," Wyatt said giving Harry one last reassuring hug before standing. "Lets go get lunch." Wyatt put a comforting hand on Harry's back as he lead the way into the manor. "Go wash up for lunch while I check on your brothers." Wyatt said directing Harry towards the bathroom, while he headed towards the dining room. The dining room was empty so Wyatt made his way to the kitchen, and found his sons and brothers seated around the smaller kitchen table. They used the dining room table only when the entire family was home, and with it only being the boys in the house today, there was no need to use the more formal setting.

"Where's Harry?" Nick asked when Wyatt entered the kitchen.

"Washing up for lunch," Wyatt said noticing the table had been set and the meal already dished out. Harry chose now to come back into the room. He sat between his two brothers and the three instantly began chatting about the game they had been playing outside. Wyatt and Nick took their seats and soon the entire table was engaged in some form of conversation as they ate.

"So what do you want to do now?" Nick asked as he finished clearing the table forty-five minutes later.

"I swear you're worse than them," Wyatt laughed gesturing towards the younger boys who were wiping the table down.

"Hey mom left you in charge," Nick smirked. "With great power comes great responsibility!" Wyatt rolled his eyes at the movie quote.

"As if keeping you all out of trouble isn't enough of a job," Wyatt joked.

"Ha, very funny." Nick smirked. "So what are we gonna do now?" He continued in all seriousness.

"Why don't you clean the living room and then put a movie in," Wyatt said as they put the last of the dishes in the draining rack. "Mom should be home soon anyways, and if she sees what you five managed to do to the living room she's going to freak."

"But we made a fort!" Chris laughed coming over and leaning against Wyatt.

"And you destroyed half the living room doing it," Wyatt laughed ruffling Chris' hair affectionately. "You guys go get started, and I'll be in there soon."

"My throat hurts though,," Edward said coming over to stand by his father and brother.

"Alright bud. Do you want some too Chris?" Wyatt questioned his youngest son, who nodded turning and pulling out two black cups from the cabinet above the sink. Wyatt filled the two glasses and handed them back to the eagerly waiting boys. "It stays in the kitchen this time." Wyatt said firmly. "Grandma will have my head if you spill it on the couch again." Chris and Edward snorted slightly, taking a drink from the glasses before setting them on the counter. "Start cleaning up, I'll be there in a minute." Wyatt said nudging his younger brother and youngest son towards the living room. "Go on-"

CRACK!

CRACK!  
>CRACK!<p>

CRACK!

At the sharp noise Wyatt immediately reached forward grabbing the back of Nick and Chris' shirts, pulling them behind him. "Get back," Wyatt said urgently as he rushed forward, pushing Seth, Edward, and an extremely shocked Harry towards Nick, before throwing his shield up around the five younger boys.

"Wyatt?!" Nick's voice was alarmed, and had a small amount of protest.

"Watch them," Wyatt said fixing Nick with a stern look before turning and disappearing through the door. Standing in the middle of the living room were four oddly dressed men and a woman. Two of the men and the woman seemed deep in argument. The other two however noticed his arrival immediately and withdrew something from the midst of their robes. Reacting on pure instinct Wyatt threw his arm out, sending the threatening men flying into the wall behind him.

Of the three strangers left standing the one on the far left, a short portly man wearing a hideous green bow; reacted first, drawing a long wooden stick from the depths of his robes. Before Wyatt could react a purple bolt of light shot from the end of the slender stick. His reflexes were half a second late and as the purple light hit his shoulder he was immediately blinded by a white hot pain as he was thrown backwards into the wall. Fighting through the pain, and ignoring the trickling feeling of blood running down his shoulder Wyatt stood.

His vision swam as he forced himself up and sent a blind surge of energy in the general direction of the intruders. As another beam of light, this time orange; made its way towards him he forced a second shield out around himself. His eyes widened in shock for a split second before he was thrown back into the wall as the orange beam flew through his shield undeterred.

"Enough!" A woman's voice rang out past his blurred mind. He could feel the room still as the intruders reacted instantly to her voice."Cornelius you must stop this!"

"We've been attacked by a kidnapper!" The large man, Cornelius; exclaimed angrily.

"He's a boy! Barely older than the seventh years!" The woman gasped. "I won't stand for this!"

"I am the minister of Magic! I will not be spoken to in this way," Fudge yelled clearly angry. "Have you not seen what he can do! It is clearly dark magic!"

"I will not stand by while you injure an innocent person Cornelius!" The third person, an elderly man with a long white beard that hung near his belly button.

"He is hardly to be considered innocent Albus, He is a kidnapper!" Cornelius exclaimed heatedly. "Matters of justice and legality are to be handled by the ministry, overseen by myself of course! I'll not have you undermining the authority of our society!"

"And the well being of the boy is left to my discretion." Albus' voice rang with a higher authority than Cornelius Fudge could ever hope to muster. "I will not stand by as you order the attack on innocent bystanders."

"You would defend this man! This man who obviously is in touch with the dark arts!" Fudge bellowed angrily causing Wyatt's head to feel as though it was being split in two.

"Just because you do not understand it, does not make it dark magic." Albus spoke firmly.

"He has blatantly attacked us, and still you defend him in spite of the ministry!" Fudge sputtered angrily.

"Your men drew their wands first." Albus reminded the furious man before him. "The attack of an innocent boy will not sit well with the press Cornelius."

"Are you threatening me Albus?" Cornelius sputtered angrily.

"If you see it as a threat then you," Albus said firmly. "I will not allow you to show the ministry's strength by harming innocent people." Dumbledore reiterated firmly as he and Minerva drew their wands.

"If you attempt to interfere in Ministry matters I will have you arrested and detained!" Fudge threatened with a mad gleam in his eye.

"Underestimating my ability to stop you will be the single most foolish thing you have ever done." Albus growled in a deathly calm voice. Fudge glared angrily at Albus, lost for words and realizing that there would be no way to justify the violent attack with his unwelcome guest.

"Lets just do what we came to do. Lets take the boy and go!" Cornelius snapped angrily and the two men who had been thrown towards the wall suddenly made their way forward, towards the kitchen.

"No..." Wyatt groaned as he threw his hand out. The telekinetic blow making contact with one of the men. The other slashed his wand at Wyatt; screaming a Latin phrase that Wyatt had never heard before, and sending him crashing into a bookcase behind him face first. He felt the blood rushing down his face. Suddenly the door to the kitchen slammed open and Wyatt's blood ran cold as the image of his little brother standing in the doorway swam between the black spots in his vision. Nick risked one look at Wyatt before raising his hands flicking his fingers towards the intruders, blowing them all off of their feet and back into the wall where they lay unmoving.

"Wyatt!" Nick gasped as he rushed to his older brother and dropped to his knees.

"Go... the boys..." Wyatt gasped trying to force his way up, even as Nick tried to hold him back down.

"They're okay," Nick said glancing towards the door. "The shields still up."

"It... doesn't work..." Wyatt choked before leaning forward and spitting a mouthful of blood onto the floor. Coughing Wyatt looked back up into his younger brothers wide terrified eyes and his eyes caught a flurry of movement behind his shoulder.

"REDUCTO!"

"NO!" Wyatt yelled throwing himself forward with all of his might and landing purposely on top of his younger brother, using his body to shield Nick from the resulting blast. Wyatt shot another blast of energy in the direction of his attackers which he knew missed immediately as he felt himself rising into the air by an invisible hand around his throat. Wyatt looked down seeing Nick regaining consciousness from the glass as his vision began to fail, and he heard the sound of his son's crying from the kitchen. Wyatt opened his mouth, wanting to shout for them to run, to orb away. But the grip on his neck was growing tighter.

He was aware of another person entering the room, the sound of a fight with the last standing intruder, and then his body slammed to the ground. He tried to force himself up, but was only rewarded by collapsing to the floor seconds before his vision went completely black and he lost consciousness.

_Thank you for reading, and any feedback is greatly appreciated!_


End file.
